leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx/2
Riot Games Staff Hello Kaz, I'll be working on the Riot Games Staff articles. Could you get more information than the one in the Riot Games web page, by contacting them. As now I will be working with that information. 08:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) EDITS! Yay, the wiki is active again. I will start editing in a few minutes, reverting vandalism right now. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 18:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I think that the title "Internal Links" should be changed to "See Also". External Links is fine. Any thoughts? Perhaps even a community vote. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 18:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::In the Items pages. Thanks. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 18:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed, I'll use "See Also" from now on. --Kekleon64 18:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Edits! Wow, congrats on 1700 edits! 13:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Slight main page design tweak Hi KazMx. Long time to talk. The wiki is looking great! Now that there is also a 300x250 block ad appearing on the right column of the main page, i'm sure you've noticed that it's pushing down all of the content. That's simply because the Welcome and Gameplay Elements sections are "outside" the mainpage column tags. The easy solution is to move those two sections inside the left column tag, which I did on this test page. Since the ads only display on the main page, I used two placeholder images where the ads would be. If this minor change is cool with you, just say so and I'll take care of it. Or if you'd rather do it yourself, just copy the code on my test page over to the real main page. Just be sure to remove these 2 lines of code for the placeholder images: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/8/8e/Bannerad.jpg http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a8/Blockad.jpg JoePlay (talk) 00:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) One more thing I noticed you fixed the main page. Well done, sir. The other thing I just noticed was the sentence in MediaWiki:Sitenotice about the NDA break issue. Now that the game is officially released, that can be removed. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 19:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Incomplete Articles Hey Kaz, yeah I'm deeply sorry for the lack of completeness of the articles but between the studies, and other attachments sometimes I can't finish all the things. And BTW what do you mean you kick my ass, if i remember correctly my score was the best of the game. 03:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Kauelima That's great =D i would love to help in any possible way =D Kauelima 12:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Item Guide Help Hey Kaz. I appreciate the help you have been giving me on the LOL wiki. I'm decently experienced in HTML coding but I'm still newer to wiki type editing. Do you think we could work on some form of table or tech tree for the character guides that displays items? I was attempting to get the item info boxes to line up horizontally but had little luck. I'm thinking maybe some form of data presentation that shows the item portrait and its name then when you mouse over it you get a tooltip with the items information. What I am thinking is maybe a template from scratch specifically for the character guides? Either a table, or maybe a tree. Something that incorporates the order to buy items, combine items, as well as a way to view the items. The idea about horizontal info boxes was something i was trying to do for my strategy page on ashe. It didn't work out very well and I think we should probably forget it. Maybe we could even come up with some kind of time line based item scheme? Just ideas I'm throwing out there to present an appealing way to display what items to buy for each character. Xxmantisaixx 00:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Activity Dosn't seem like there has been much activity on here lately. Think its because everyone is busy playing? Or did someone else beat wikia to the punch and finish another wiki?--SkyFlicker 06:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :As Kaz said, most of us are busy with other things, especially schoolwork, and playing other games. Actually, if more people were active here I would become more active, but that isn't happening right now :( 00:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The actual LoL site and its forums are blocked at my work, so I stay on here to look around at different stuff lol--SkyFlicker 07:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Active TAKE OVER.. Sure, I can do that :). From the looks of things, it is getting a bit more active around here, which is good? Also, since you have very little time as it is, I am filing a bureaucrat request on AoE Wiki. Would you support that? If not, then that is fine. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 02:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, nvm, you already b'cratified me... Thanks :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks (again :D) Ajraddatz Talk 02:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome back to editing, nice to see this wiki active again. Speaking of active wikis, look at how many edits AoEW has had recently. :) Ajraddatz Talk 04:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok Yeah sure, i liked better the old presentation, but sure thats ok. BTW I make some changes to the Main Page, by now I'm sure you already noticed. But something is missing. 05:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Champions Table xD Well yes it's going to be a pain in the a** to add a new champion, but i think it is worth it. I did also a table for the featured article, and a template for the News section. I was thinking to make them two separate tables for the champions section, so make easier the addition. 06:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey there! Thanks for dropping me a message. No problem at all, just been waiting for the servers to come on and a friend of mine "MerlinGamer" invited me to check out the additions he'd made, so I stepped in and learned as much as I could about wikicode in short period of time, to make things a bit nicer. Just would like to work on the item templates. I think we need different templates for composite (recipe) items as opposed to basic items. Issue was, the template was locked from editing "to prevent abuse".TehOwn 20:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :This is the one that is blocked: MediaWiki:Createplate-Item <--- TehOwn 22:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, I'll post the updated template soon. TehOwn 23:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) List of Items I created it so that there was a list of all the items on one page, and at the request of someone. Also, it isn't really hurting, just adding to the overall page count... Ajraddatz Talk 01:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about editing pages and then undoing right after, I don't use the preview button. I will try to though :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, i agree with you. It is better to have the three articles. Ajraddatz Talk 01:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Master Yi Hey Kaz, I accidentially deleted Master Yi's abilities while adding a new stats section to his page. Is there any way you can add that back. I'm not sure how. I didn't want to revert because it took me a while to make the table. Thanks! TruePotential 13:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I fixed it. Thanks for fixing that page :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I'm still not seeing his abilities. I added a strategy under Yi's page as well but I don't even know how to link items yet. I have a lot of learning to do.TruePotential 15:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Kaz, I'm trying to fix Master Yi's starting health and mana, they are suppose to be 530 and 235 respectively, but I get the following error message when I try to preview the changes: " :Thanks :D 23:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Sure... Sure thing, the first day on the job and i'm already getting a ton of work xD. 06:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC)